


Only Fitting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Only Fitting

**Title:** Only Fitting  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Memory  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Only Fitting

~

Harry stood next to Draco in Madam Malkin’s smiling, the memory of their first meeting fresh in his mind.

As he’d been that day, Draco was surrounded; the haughty expression was missing, though. He was posing, shop girls taking measurements. When he saw Harry grinning, he frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Harry said.

Draco blushed. “Go away! It’s bad luck for you to see my robes before the wedding.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll see you _out_ of the robes later, then.”

“Harry!” Draco blushed, the fitters giggled.

“That’s what you’ll be screaming later,” Harry predicted.

He was right.

~


End file.
